Lumina's Story
by PanicChord
Summary: Lumina hasn't ever really enjoyed life too much but has tried to take the most she can out of it, when Jill moves into the Valley and becomes her best friend things change, including a silver haired thief! LXSXJ T, just incase! This is a POV that links together You Just Know and Long Shot!
1. Introductions

**Hello! This is a new story Called 'Luminas story' so as you can tell it is all about Lumina. It is going to be linked with Mischievous but also go beoyned Mischievous. So yeah..**

**I hope you like it! And just for the record this was another idea by Naty17. I don't even know where the hell these ideas come from! Goddess! So thanks to her your getting this story! I'm putting this out a bit early but, what would be the harm in a first chapter?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Introductions.<span>

Lumina's P.O.V

I lay on my bed staring at the sealing of my bedroom. How had my life gone this way? What was wrong with me?

I sighed and told myself not to look on the badside but the brightside of everything. It was going to be a good day tomorrow. I had to go to sleep so I would be ready. It's a shame she won't be there. Even through all this of what has happened it would be nice if she were there.

I sighed once again. I looked to the side to see my diary that I had never even touched before on the shelf. I got out of my bed and walked over to the diary. I picked it up. I got a pen out from my pen and pencil pot on my desk and sat down on my bed to write.

I opened the first page it had a series of questions about my self that I had to fill but I decided to ignore all that and flip to the next page.

_My name is Lumina Paige Charlotte Regison I am 28 years of age and I am currently living in Forget-me-not-Vally. I have no siblings and currently not married. _

_I have light brown hair which is cut up to my sholders. I have large brown eyes and very pale skin. I take my appearance of my mother and my personality of my farther._

_My parents were sadely killed in an accident which has lead me to live with my Grandmother and her servent Sebastian until I am at legal age. Or, married. Then I will be given the choice to either stay with my husband in Forget-me-not-Vally and this villa or to go and live elsewhere with my husband. _

_Over the past few years alot of events have happened some of which I regret some of which I do not. All I hope now is that it is all over with and these troubles never come back to haunt me._

_And this is my story of what happened..._

I turned the page of the diary and set the tip of my pen on the paper.

_It all started on the 3rd of Spring 5 years ago..._

* * *

><p><strong>And there we have it! Short start I know. A very shrot start if I do say so myself. But this may keep you on your toes for awhile. <strong>

**What does she mean by any of this? What happened 5 years ago? Is she talking about her parents? Or mabey something else? Who knows well except from me obviously.**

**Stay tuned. Even though it may be awhile until I update. But you know...**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	2. First Meeting

**Yes it is the next chapter of Luminas Story sorry this took forever! but I really wanted to finish Mischevious first. Now your proably wondering when the next story is going to be out and what it's going to be called, blah, blah. So I will tell you! first I want to publish the next few chapter of this story so this story is round about the same point as Mischevious and second, I want to get pretty far with my story In my Life.**

**Thanks to Hmszelda and FlamingIceWolfGirl for the reviews! I hope this will be good! xD**

**Okay so ths is like commentry. it's not like a story, Lumina for the next few chapters will be commenting on things, like she is writing out her diary. Because she is technically. **

**I don't own Harvest Moon or any of the characters and stuff! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: First Meeting<span>

It was a normal day in Forget-me-not-Vally, of course it was, it was always the same in Forgetmenot. Even if it were, raining, snowing or cloudy, it was always the same. And not just because the apperence of the vally never changed, because it didn't but it was because it just had a charm not to. And even in my youngest memories of this Vally it's still the same.

And today was like any other day three days into spring and it looked like it would be just like anyother year in Forgetmenot. But little did I know that this year would change my life, I would change everything. And today I would meet her. Today was my first meeting of Jill. I was at the pond when someone tapped me on the sholder.

I turned to meet a pair of purple eyes which belonged to a girl around my age. She was of average height and had her hair tied up into a high ponytail which was placed ontop of her head. She wore a orange and white t-shirt and blue pants with a green skirt over the top. She smiled at me before saying "Hi my names Jill! Nice to meet you!" She stuck out her hand for me to take. I took it and smiled at her,

"Hi my names Lumina, I hope we can be friends!" I told her.

Jill had nodded in agreement and then we both got into conversation. This was one of the best moments of my life, I had made a new friend. And I didn't even need to try hard. It was so easy and I really had hoped that we would be friends. I wasn't just saying this to be polite.

I was being serious.

* * *

><p>Over the next season Jill and I got increadibly close, she was my best friend at this point and we spent nearly every day together! And it was that one night when Jill left her rucksack, I think it was, at my villa and thats when we met, Skye.<p>

I knew Skye was coming, I was waiting for him. I was loooking out of my window waiting for someone I didn't reconise. But I had fell asleep waiting and before I knew it the front door slammed waking me up. I jumed and looked out my window to see Skye escaping but he then bumped into Jill, my bestfriend. She had stopped the theif.

But he didn't just try and run, he started talking to her. I didn't want him to hurt my friend so I ran out of the villa. I got to the fountain and shouted at him. He aknowledged that I was there. He turned back to Jill and told her something I could quite hear. And then he was on the move. I shouted for him to stop, and he did.

He turned to me and smiled sweetly telling me that 'I shouldn't let anger steal away my beauty.' It was the first time someone had called me beautiful and I was sure that this was the first signs of love.

He ran and I ran after him, the fact that he was a theif was totally out the window. All I wanted was him. And I was determained to get what I wanted!

* * *

><p>A week later and I was by the lake it was quite late out but I had, had another argument with my grandmother. So I had decided to go to the pond to cool off. when I went up though I saw Skye sitting by the pond mumbling to himself. And still to this day I'm sure it was about me. No matter what anyone says.<p>

I wanted to go over to him, I wanted to get to know him some more but bu the way I was looking I didn't want to risk it, he might of been completly turned off. So I turned around and went to Jill's instead. I told her but I'm sure she didn't belive me, so that was the plan to go and prove her he was there.

It wasn't until two weeks later that we acctuly went to do it. We had it planned we would meet at mine and then we would sneak out and we would go to the pond. but when we got there I freaked out, what if he didn't really like me? but then I wasn't sure either that it was 100% him, what if it wern't him?

But eventuly Jill talked me into it and she went first. Then when I felt confident enough I went too. When Skye turned to see me he smiled commenting it was his lucky night. Of course I didn't know that this was just a bullshit production. I knew I was blushing aswell as I sat next to him, our sholders brushing. We didn't say much except that I was called Lumina.

He also said I was even more beautiful, without the anger, and I felt really special. I know Jill snorted at it, she doesn't know I heard, and she never will. But as soon as she did Skye turned to her. As soon as the attention was away from me I felt needy. I wanted all of his attention.

But soon enough Jill and told us we had to leave. I told Skye goodbye and we both left. Jill took me back to the villa before she left to go home aswell. i was always greatful that Jill took care of me making sure I was okay. I never doubted her. Never.

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you! And again sorry for this being really late! hope next chapter will be quicker! <strong>

**Thank you R&R please!**

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	3. Too Late

**Hey.. so I lied I said it would be sooner but it really wasn't, I don't think, and I'm so sorry! So yeah this is the next chapter of Luminas side of Mischevious! This chapter should cover the rest of chapter 2 and chapters, 3, 4 and 5! Enjoy!**

**I deon't own Harvest Moon! to my dissapointment, I have tried:(**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Too Late<span>

The next day was Summer 5th; Muffy's birthday. And of course as she was one of my good friends I baked her a Apple Pie -her favorite-. I always made everyone their favorite for their birthday, it seemed like the nice thing to do as it only came around once a year.

And I had walked along the road with the warm apple pie in my hands, it slowly starting to burn my plams. and when I had got to the well I saw Jill walking just past the inn and over the bridge. I called out hoping to grab her attention but she never heard, I assumed.

Instead I continued and went into to the Blue Bar with my apple pie. I had placed it on the counter and called out to see if anyone were in. Of course Muffy came rushing out apologizing. I told her it was fine and sang a quick 'Happy Birthday' causing her to blush.

Muffy took the apple pie and put it behind the counter. She had told me that she would eat it later. And as soon as she put away her pie she brought out a note with fancy handwriting on. "what's this?" I asked her.

She handed it over letting me read what it said. I can't remember what it said exactly but I know it was from Skye, the phantom, and he was coming to steal from the Blue Bar at 10pm to midnight.

Of course I was excited, why wouldn't I be? I would meet Skye, again, that night and he would sweep me away in his arms running into the distance where he'd express his love for me, well, I wished. Because of course that never happened, or I wouldn't be here, would I?

Something or someone had to get in the way. And this time it was my grandmother.

I gave the note back to Muffy telling her I would be here at 10pm on the dot! And I ran back to the villa to get changed and ready for him. And I'm being serious when I say I acctuly ran back home, and how strange that is for me. But I did, I was _that_ excited!

10pm quickly came and I rushed downstairs and towards the door. "Where do you think your going?" A voice said from behind me. I turned around to see my grandmother outside her bedroom door, her hands on her hips. I groaned lowly to myself why did I have to rush? I'll never be able to go now..

"To.. Jill's" I said quietly.

My grandmother shook her head and sighed "I don't think so, back to bed" She said waving her hands. I groaned more loudly now but did what she said anyway and climbed up the stairs. I went up to my bedroom, undressed myself and slipped into my pajamas before getting into bed and turning off the light.

_I bet Jill can go to the bar.. _

* * *

><p>The next morning I got up extra early and I quickly got dressed and ran downstairs. I made my way into the kitchen grabbing a slice of toast, and book from the shelf and I ran out the door and down the path. Once I had got out of the villa grounds I stopped running and started walking at a slow and easy pace.<p>

I made my way up to the goddess pond and sat down on the edge, pulling my book open and reading from the beginning. I sat there for a long time and when it was about 3PM I loooked up to see Jill walking towards me "Hi Jill!" I called to her. She looked over to me and came over to where I was sitting.

"Hi" She said and then plopped down beside me looking over at the pond. I looked at the pond too trying to see if she were looking at anything in piticular.

I took in a small breath and said "Do you think Skye will come here tonight?" I asked my voice full of hope. I did want to see Skye, especially after I missed him last night. I wonder if Jill went? She would of went to see Muffy too about her birthday, Muffy would of course tell her. I bit my lip, and because of that Skye likes her..

"Dunno Luun, I didn't see him last night." She told me. My head snapped to her, she was here last night? Is she is trying to steal him away from me!

"You were here?" My face full of shock, but I wondered if she could see the hurt and betrail too. Cause I could feel it inside me. Bubbling up.

"Only for a moment. I come here sometimes at night to take a break." Oh.. I sofened up and then I relized, she wouldn't of saw him anyway.. he was at Muffy's bar. So she musn't of went to the bar, Muffy musn't of told her. Well that was fine, at least she didn't get any extra points with him. But then if she had gone.. he may of disliked her more..

"To see Skye?" I asked trying to catch her out.

"No" She replied cooly. Mabey she was telling the truth, why would she lie?

"Okay. I hope he's here tonight" I giggled.

"He might turn up"

"Yeah.."

"Oh well I better head off" she said and stood up.

I waved her goodbye and then turned back to face the pond. I glanced down at my watch to see that it was 5 o'clock now. Jill had been sitting with me for 2 hours? Wow, time went quickly. I tapped my foot on the ground will 10PM just hurry up alrerady!

10 o'clock did eventuly come but he never showed. 1am came but still he never showed. I sighed my grandmother must be worried, unless she thinks I'm at Jill's in that case I better sneak in the villa..

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up really late and I groggily got up from my bed and got dressed before making my way to the pond, as always. But tonight I wouldn't be waiting. I was way too tired after last night and I know Gran will be fuming. Mabey it's best not to go home tonight..<p>

I made my way up to the pond and stood by the tree for cover from the sun's heat. I leant again the tree and closed my eyes sleepily. "Hey Lumina!" Someone shouted from a distance. I openedmy eyes and looked to the side to see Rock running up the hill towards me. I sigheed here we go again..

* * *

><p><strong>Done really sorry for it taking so long, I've acctuly had this ready for a while now just never updated for some reason.. Don't ask why. Cause I don't know myself but yeah here you are please enjoy!<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	4. Her Support

**Kinda disappointed that I didn't get any reviews but it was my own fault, so whatever.. So this is the next chapter! Yeah so this is chapter 6,7, and 8~! Enjoy! **

**I don't own Harvest Moon!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Her Support<span>

Rock came running over to me and stopped, facing me. I sighed to myself, couldn't this guy just get I didn't like him? "I have something to ask you Lumina.." Rock said to me.

I raised an eyebrow, trying to look curious to what he had to say. "What is it?" I asked.

Rock took in a sharp breath, as if nervous.. or something... "did you ever have a thing for me? Like, kind of a long time ago?" He asked. I felt my eyes widen and my face flush.

"Huh? Heck no! No way!" I said, my voice slightly raised. I have to admit.. I did like Rock like a while ago. But that was before I met Skye! But I felt bad, maybe I hurt his feelings, I didn't mean to I just..

"Haha. Go ahead and try and deny it. I know all about your secret attraction for me!" He smirked to himself. I felt my face scrunch up in both annoyance and disgust.

"I said 'NO'!" I shouted. "And you better not go around telling people I ever liked you!" I narrowed my eyes trying to threaten him with my stare, not that it worked. Because as always, it never did.

He winked at me "Okay Lumina, it'll just be our little secret" I glared at him a little more. then a little bit of sly information came to mind. If this didn't work then who know what will, me getting married?

"Just for your information Rock I like someone else!" I declared, putting on my smuggest look.

Rocks expression changed to shock. "What! Who?"

I smiled. "Oh I don't think you'll know him. But I know he likes me back" Skye floated into my vision, he was holding a handful of roses and looking at me with his dream green eyes. I went to reach out for them when Rock snapped me back into reality with his crummy fingers.

"Tell me who this guy is!"

I thought for a moment and then I shook my head. "No. I'm going home" I turned on her heel and left leaving Rock behind, staring after me. I knew he would be staring after me. Oh well better things to do~

* * *

><p>I looked at my watch and sighed, it was only twelve o'clock I had ages until I had to be back. I didn't even want to go back either.. my grandmother she was so overprotective over me and was so.. annoying! I can't even stay up to see Skye without getting punished or yelled at.<p>

Does she know how much Skye means to me?

From all the ranting I did I didn't even notice that I had blindly walked to the beach. Well at least the beach was relaxing..

I spent a couple of hours by the shore watching them role on and off the shore, I ended up getting into conversation with Nami for awhile. Nami is nice, but blunt. Not that it bothered me on how straight forward everything was for her. But it made me wonder did she think that about love?

On my way back I decided to walk the long way around and ended up passing the entrance to Jill's farm. I looked up, shrugged and walked up the little dirt path. I went over to her house and knocked a few times when there was no answer I looked at the time and shrugged it was nine but really Jill should be coming in soon, I wouldn't have to wait long.

I bet my grandmother is wondering where I am by now.. she'll be fine with me being at Jill's though. I walked into her house and looked around, there wasn't much it was a pretty basic set out but it felt cozy and I felt right at home. I nosed around a little while looking at the bookshelf and her beside table.

Finally, out of boredom, I sat on her bed and sighed. How long would she be? I lay down on top of her bed and closed my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Lumina! Lumina wake up!" Someone said from above me, they shook my shoulder. I groaned in response, why now?<p>

"Where am I?" I asked.

"In my freakin' bed!" The voice snapped at me. Huh? Who is that? I opened my eyes and looked up, oh it's Jill. She came home! Urgh the light.. the light? What time is it? I looked around to see light streaming through the windows. It's morning?

"Oh sorry Jill. Where were you? I came in 'cause the door was open and you weren't in so I decided to wait but I must of fell asleep."

Jill scratched her had uneasily. "Yeah, I went for a walk.."

"In the middle of the night?" I knew it wasn't the middle of the night but if she had came in at seven I doubt she would of let me just sleep.

"...yeah"

She was out most of the night? "That's so dangerous!"

She rolled her eyes at me. "Well you came over to mine in the middle of the night so you can't say anything!" she said in response.

I paused, that was a good point.. "Touche"

She smirked at me and then said, "I'm gonna go see to my crops and then I'm going to the Chicken festival you can come if you want?"

I thought for a moment, it would be fun to go and I do like chickens.. but "No my grandmother might be there." If she was there, there would be no chicken festival. Just screaming.

I knew Jill wanted to ask or say something but she held back and nodded. "Okay. Well if you decide to come it's at the beach at 10 o'clock. It'll be fun so you should come!" I shook my head but smiled at her invitation.

She turned to leave and walked over to the door when I remembered "Oh can I stay here tonight, again?" it was rude but it's not like Jill ever had visitors.

"Sure make yourself at home!" She said before stepping out of the house and closing the door behind her. I sat of the bed for a few minutes wondering what to do, until my stomach turned.

I guess it's breakfast time!

* * *

><p>The full day I didn't do much I just went to the spring, to the villa to get some PJ's and the back to Jill's. I went around her farm for awhile it was interesting her farm all her animals were so chilled and layed-back they all just lay around the grass lounging around occasionally getting up to eat some of the grass. I was surprised they didn't wander off the farm.<p>

But then for them why should they? They had everything right here. Eventually it got to six o'clock and I decided to head inside. I grabbed a book that I had brought with me and sat on Jill's bed. I heard so mumbling and shuffling from outside and I figured that the festival would of ended by now.

"Lumina!" Jill said as she walked through the door, I looked up and smiled at her.

"Oh hi Jill! Was it good? Where did you come?" I said to her.

"Yeah it was good! I came last but there's always next year right? But erm, I'm going out to the Blue bar for a couple of hours with a farmer I met at the festival. Your welcome to join if you want. And she'll be staying here tonight." Jill said.

Another farmer? "Oh, nah I don't think I'll join you tonight, sorry. I don't like drink, I'm glad you had a good time. I guess I'll meet your friend when you come in, okay?" I'd never really liked going to the bar, I knew Jill and Muffy would sometimes but I wasn't, personally, a big fan.

I couldn't see how Jill could go out drinking, it wasn't sociable and there was always drunk men there.

"Alright see you later! If you need me I'm at the Blue bar!" she waved goodbye and closed the door behind her, I hope she would have a good time.

I sighed well back to reading I guess..

* * *

><p>Faint voices could be heard from outside the door, I lay my book down on the bed to listen to what was being said. Originally I would of thought it would be Jill and that farmer but why would they stand outside talking?<p>

"Jill?" I crept closer to the door.

"Skye leave befor-" I heard Jill say, I flung the door open to see Jill facing me and someone else. I studied the back of the others person's head before realizing it was Skye's and flinging myself onto the back.

"What are you doing here Skye?" I squealed happily hugging myself closer to him. At this point I couldn't really care less why he was really here I just hoped it was to see me.

"Er, well I saw Jill come out of the bar so I followed her wanting to confront her about ladies like herself going to horrible filthy bars." Oh, he hadn't came to see me. Of course not how would he even know that I was here? but I kept a hold of him.

"Well your the one who stole from that bar! Plus they don't even sell drink!" Jill complained putting her hands on her hips. He stole from the bar? I jumped of Skye's back and stepped around him, standing in front of Jill

"Is this true Skye?" I asked, my voice full of pain. He looked away from Jill to glance down at me and then back up to Jill. He ignored my question and went to reply to what Jill had said. Obviously not wanting to admit to stealing.

"But I bet that bar man just puts drink in your glass to get you drunk, I don't trust him.." Skye said. I couldn't understand why he was being so over protective..

"Hey! Griffin is a nice man! Why are you being so overprotective? I can take care of myself! Urgh! I don't trust you!" She snapped, Skye flinched and a pained look came to his eyes. Not wanting to see the pain in his eyes I looked at Jill who was now looking a bit guilty for what she had said.

"So you are drunk." Skye mused. Jill's head snapped up to look at him, and I did too. Jill was drunk?

"WHAT! No I'm not!" He smirked. Skye stook out one long finger and poked her on the shoulder making her stumble back.

"Yes you are. Now if you wouldn't mind Lumina you should take this lady back to her bed, before she does something stupid." He looked at me smiling and genuine smile.

I felt my face light up as he spoke to me "Of course!" I said, I took Jill by the arm and guided her carefully into the house, just as Skye wished for me to do.

"I'm not even drunk! You caught me off gaurd!" She whined. I lead her into the house I then turned around to face Skye and got up onto my tiptoes to kiss him swiftly on the cheek. I closed the door straight after that and leaned against the door dreaming of his smile.

I heard some movement and I came back to reality to see Jill lying out a quilt and pillow. She lay down on the floor and I climbed into her bed, turning off the lamp once I was under the quilts. "Jill?" I asked quietly.

"Hm?"

"Do you think Skye would go on a date with me?" I twiddled my thumbs as I waited for her reply.

"Sure Lumina, night night." I sighed happily, at least I had her support.

* * *

><p><strong>This took me ages to complete! I'm so sorry and I hope I'll update this more frequently! So thanks for reading I appreciate it.<strong>

**wipe-your-tears xx**


	5. Looking Up

**Hello so I'm trying to update this as soon as I can at least once every two weeks so yeah I hope you enjoy and everything!**

**This chapter will follow chapter 9,10(even though she isn't included)11, 12(cause she's again not included) and 13(where she is kind of mentioned)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Looking Up<span>

I got up early that morning and decided to cook breakfast for both Jill and I so I hopped out of her bed and tiptoed over to her fridge had had a look through. There was some sausages, bacon and quite a lot of eggs. I pulled out four of each, two each, took out a pan from one of her cupboards and put it on the hob.

I finished the sausages first, then the bacon and when I was doing the eggs I heard a groan come from the other side of the room, where Jill's bed stood. Jill stood up from the place on the floor she was sleeping on and walked over to me. I looked up from my work and smiled at her and she went over to the fridge to look inside.

She pulled out a carton of orange juice, fetched two glasses and poured them out, one for me, one for her. She gathered a knife and fork for the both of us and went over to her little oak table to set down the cutlery and glasses of orange.

I finished off cooking and evenly set out the food, I walked over to the table and set down the plates. I sat directly opposite from Jill, who tucked into her meal straight away. I picked at my food and ate little bits at a time. I looked over at Jill and smiled when she caught my gaze.

She raised an eyebrow "Whaw?" she asked, her mouth full of food.

"I have a surprise for you." I told her. She frowned, I knew she hated surprises she had told me once but I disregarded it for now and I thought it would be nice anyway. I'm sure she would thank me for it later.

She swallowed what was in her mouth and asked "What is it?"

I really wanted to keep it from her and just tell her to go to the bar and to try to keep it in I put a fork full of bacon in my mouth. Of course bacon, being bacon it's so tasty you have to swallow it and as soon as I did I blurted out "I've set you up on a date!"

"A d-date?" she stuttered, she was very surprised at this but I wasn't sure if she was happy or sad about it. "W-with who?" I shook my head and tapped my nose, I was keeping that a surprise from her whether she liked it or not! "What time?" She asked.

"Go to the Blue Bar at 10 pm tonight!" Jill sighed. We both finished our meals, cleaned up everything and left the house, Jill going to do her farm work and whatever she had to do and I went to the pond to see Rock. Oh and later to see Skye!

* * *

><p>"Please! For me!" I begged.<p>

Rock sighed "I dunno, I like Jill and everything but.. I know how much it will break your heart.."

I bit my lip, trying to stop myself from shouting and ranting how I didn't like him so instead I said "She really likes you AND she would really like it if you met her tonight at the brass bar at 10pm! Just one date! Please!" I begged again. I would get to my hands and knees if I had to.

He rolled his eyes "Fine! I'll go! But I better leave now, the 'Rock' has got to look fresh for the date!" He strutted off down the path.

I sat down by the lake and leaned against one of the trees. I hoped the date would go well and then Rock and Jill would be able to live a nice life together and I would be with Skye and everything would be perfect.. I sighed happily and closed my eyes daydreaming of our lives.

My eyes snapped open and I looked around, what time was it? The sky was orange so the sun must of been setting, there for meaning it was around eight or nine. It was summer after all so longer days. I guess I wouldn't have to wait long, and Jill's date would be soon as well. Tonight was going to be perfect!

The time flew by quickly and soon enough I heard the footsteps of Skye walking up the path, I looked around the tree I sat under and smiled at him. He caught my eye and smiled back. He walked over to me and sat down. "How are you maiden?" He asked.

I blushed "I-i'm very well, yourself?" I asked quietly.

"I'm well thank you. Where's your friend, Jill?" He asked.

Why did he want to know that? I can't remember if he asked that the last time I was here.. "She's at the bar.." I told him, wanting to be honest and move off the subject of Jill.

Skye's face changed he looked.. astonished? Disgusted? Well I do remember him getting at Jill for going to the bar just the other night.. he must be angry that she didn't listen to him. "What for?" He spat.

"She's on a date!" I said giddily, she must be having so much fun!

Skye stood up "I must leave now, it was lovely to see you again maiden." He said and then walked off leaving me alone by the pond. I was happy that he thought it was lovely to see me again but I was disappointed that he had to leave so soon, I wonder what for?

I had got home late that night of course after waiting for Skye, my grandmother was angry and shouted me the next day for going off for two days without hardly saying a word. The only thing keeping them from calling the police being that Kate had saw me going to Jill's two days prior to today.

The rest of the day I was forced to stay in the villa and help clean up. It was a drag of a day and the full time I couldn't stop thinking of Skye and why he would possibly want to leave so early..

The day after I was allowed to go out of the villa but I would have to be back at around three or four or I would be grounded for the rest of the week! It was ridiculous I was a twenty-two year old woman and I still got grounded. But then as far as my grandmother was concerned I was still fifteen.

I did what I always did and went up to the Goddess Pond, Rock was there so I decided to ask him about the date with Jill. He told me that it was a bit rocky at first and she had a horrible taste in drinks, after he ordered the same thing as her.

He also said that they talked for ages and it was really good. He said that she was a really cool person. At the end of the night he walked her home and she kissed him on the cheek! I was so happy for her! I knew she would like Rock!

I said my goodbyes to Rock and left in a happy mood. I made it back to the villa in record time, my grandmother would be proud! I opened the door and looked over to where I would spend the rest of the afternoon, the piano. But it seemed my place was taken by Jill. "Hey" She said.

"Hi Jill" I replied with a smile. I walked over to where she sat and sat next to her on the stool. We got into conversation straight away and spent the afternoon talking about usual stuff like our day and what we think we might do tomorrow, and the rest of the week.

I soon brought up her date that she went on two nights ago now and she told me everything, well almost everything.. she told me about the drinks, but apparently he so rude! She said how he droned on about himself, which was believable. But at the end of the night apparently she just left!

I couldn't understand it, why wouldn't she tell me he walked her home and she kissed him? Was she embarrassed? But why would she? I was the one that set them up after all.. "So that's it you just.. left?" I asked suspicion high in my voice.

She nodded "Yep, just like that!" She put on a tooth grin but I didn't buy it.. she had to be lying!

I smirked "Y'know that's funny 'cause I was told a different story.." Her face filled with panic for a couple of seconds but she soon regained her composure and raised an eyebrow asking;

"Oh really, off who?" She seemed fairly confident until I said.

"Rock" I paused, I knew she would be kicking herself right now at the fact that Rock would of told me everything! "And he said th-"

"Will you look at the time!" Jill shouted standing up "I better leave, I got to let my animals in! It was great talking to you Lumina, I'll see you later okay?" She ran out the villa only glancing back at me before closing the door. I was shocked she couldn't be that embarrassed could she?

I spent the rest of the afternoon doing what I usually would by the piano and then at around eight getting sent up to bed. Where I spent most of the night wondering what it was Jill was keeping from me. She must know I know what happened..

* * *

><p>Two days later and it was the cow festival. I didn't go to the cow festival but early on in the day Muffy and Celia came around to ask me to go to a sleep over at Celia's, but I declined their offer as tonight I was going to sneak out to see Skye.<p>

Of course I told my grandmother that I was going to sleep at Celia's.


End file.
